The Red Cloak 1
by chainedinlace
Summary: In a land far, far away, a group of warriors heralded by their crimson cloaks fight valiantly against the lycans plaguing their land. One young Red Cloak, however, will discover the hard way that not everything is what it seems.


~The Red Cloak~

WARNING: This story contains explicit, non-consensual acts with elements of bestiality and violence. For Mature audiences only.

A loud howl rose and fell through the wood surrounding the young Red Cloak. She shivered, drawing the crimson garment tighter around her, and cursed the Captain who had sent her on this journey so late on the night of a full moon. A strong wind blew against her, carrying with it cold and tiny snow flakes that decorated her large, long-lashed blue eyes. In the satchel attached to her belt was the medicine she was ordered to deliver to the base across the woods, a tiny vial of purple fluid that would make well their ill General.

"You are the fleetest on foot Jocelyn," Captain Rodrick had chastised when she voiced her fears. "This task will bring you much recognition from General Ox, you should feel honored." He smirked as he said this, his gray eyes gleaming with cruelty. As she resigned herself to this dangerous task and turned to leave, she felt his hand grope her rear. She looked up, startled and shocked, but that look in his eyes told her it was best to keep silent. "Off you go then." She hurried out as quickly as she could.

Another frigid blast of air pulled her from her thoughts. The trees around her whipped about in the wind, looking like monstrously tall and wraith thin skeletons that loomed menacingly. Jocelyn thought that perhaps it would be best to start running again, to keep herself warm of course. No proper Red Cloak would be scared of a little darkness and wind. So she picked up the pace, her thigh-high boots sounding off with muffled thumps as she ran.

It wasn't until she had rounded a sharp corner in the wooded path that she noticed there was someone behind her. Stopping abruptly, she turned with a gasp to see a large shape dash from the path into the thick bushes beside the trail.

"Hello?" She called as she reached for the short sword strapped to her side. "Who's there?" A rustle in the trees beside her was, at first, the only reply. Then a low growl reached her ears. Panic took hold, she spun around and bolted as fast as she could, fearing the worst, and the sound of heavy paws crunching in the snow confirmed it. There was a lycan on her tail.

Fear blossomed anew within her chest and she pushed herself harder all the while knowing that death was inevitable. There was no possible way she could out run this beast. Regardless, on and on she ran driven by terror and the burning desire to live and though there were a few times when the creature had been so close behind her that she could nearly feel its breath on her neck, Jocelyn managed to stay just a few steps ahead. All too soon though, she grew tired , her legs were numb and her breath came in ragged gasps that burned her throat and lungs. She stumbled over a fallen branch and hit the frozen ground with a thud. The beast halted over her, she could see a massive black paw in front of her face and she began to sob softly, waiting for the final strike. When it didn't come, she slowly rolled over to face the creature.

The terrified young woman was greeted by the sight of a massive pair of jaws hovering over her face, complete with fangs, a large red tongue, and saliva that dripped off of its jowls on to her cheek. It panted heavily, its reeking breath ripe with the scent of blood. The beast's mouth came closer; she shuddered and cringed when she felt its nose rubbing against her neck. She expected for it to suddenly rear back and tear out her throat at any moment, but instead it inhaled deeply and ran its thick tongue along her flesh. Whimpering, Jocelyn meekly tried to push it away until a deep, menacing growl corrected her behavior.

The beast placed a mighty paw on each of her arms, pinning her in place as it grabbed the top of her breastplate with its teeth and tugged hard. The straps dug painfully into her sides until they finally began to snap and the metal piece was tossed into the snow and the same was done with her thick undershirt, ripping out the front completely so that her breasts were exposed to the cold winter air.

Jocelyn stared in horror at her naked chest and pert nipples when the creature bent down again and began to lick at them, occasionally taking one of the hardened buds between its teeth and nipping it just hard enough to hurt. Confused and shocked, she arched her body into the ground in a feeble attempt to escape it's tongue and was thoroughly punished for it with a hard bite and another growl. She screamed as teeth sank into the sensitive mound of flesh and tears rolled down her face. The tiny frozen trails they left across her cheeks were wiped away with another lick before the lycan stepped off her arms and walked back just enough to be standing over her waist.

By now Jocelyn should have known better than to try and escape, but the beast pushed its head between her thighs, breathing in her scent and she suddenly realized what this monster had planned for her. Her legs kicked out as she rolled and tried to crawl out from under what was, having caught a glance of the large organ between his legs, clearly a male lycan preparing to rape her. This knowledge was more frightening to her than when she thought he was going to rip out her throat and when she felt his heavy paw press into her back she struggled all the harder.

"Please, don't!" She cried as she felt claws tearing into the leather of her pants, ripping through and scoring against the vulnerable flesh of her inner thigh. The lycan paid her cries no mind as he finished shredding apart her pants and used his teeth to rip away her flimsy undergarment. She felt a cold breeze penetrate her most secret of places and knew that if she was not able to get away, that icy wind would not be the only thing to do so.

As he held her in place she felt a warm wet tongue plunge between her aching thighs, sliding between her outer-lips and pushing into her opening. Jocelyn shuddered with revulsion but could not stop the warm rush of pleasure that followed as he sampled her insides and the juices that flowed there. She began whimpering, horrified by her body's response to his ministrations. His tongue moved from the entrance of her sex to the tiny little nub of pleasure farther up and with a series of short, quick licks soon had her crying in a new way.

The beast continued on this way for a little while longer. At one point she'd lifted her head to look back at the monster doing this, disgusted by the sight of a massive wolf with its head buried between her legs, only to have it raise its head to stare into her eyes. He made a low cackling sound that resonated within his throat, and she realized that the lycan was laughing at her shame. Still holding her gaze he moved back up her body so that he was standing over her, and pushed a paw between her and the ground, forcing her to rise up on her hands and knees.

Jocelyn knew what was about to happen, but her mind didn't want to accept it was happening until she felt his organ pressing against her, prodding at the crevice between her legs, seeking entry. She tried to wriggle out from underneath his weight but he kept her still and then felt his hips jut forwards. His meat slid against her lower lips, barely missing it's mark, then he pulled back and thrust a little higher.

Lubricated by his saliva and her earlier arousal, the lycans cock slipped into her tight, virgin recesses without much difficultly. She screamed as his body invaded and split her open; breaking through the thin barrier of her innocence with an eager violence. Once he had lodged the whole of his piece deep inside of her he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in, splattering her thighs with the blood of her maidenhood. The rape began in earnest as he pounded into her from behind, the pain so intense that she was screaming her throat raw without even being aware of it.

Every time he thrust into her, her entire body moved with him and the only thing keeping her steady was his front legs on either side of her hips. He had her spread wide beneath him, and for a moment she wasn't certain which was worse: the terrible pain she was in or the humiliation of being fucked like a bitch in heat. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she took all of him inside her and just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she felt a swelling at her opening, traveling up his organ. She realized with fresh terror what was happening just as it filled her, forcing her open even more for him. Her fingers dug into the cold ground beneath her and she clenched around him involuntarily, making the pain worse.

The lycan howled above her, increasing its thrusts as the knot traveled up the rest of his length until finally she felt him shudder violently and fill her with his seed in hot, powerful bursts. She lay trembling beneath him, cold and in pain, waiting for him to dismount her. Instead he pressed himself down, thoroughly pinning her to the spot.

He held her there for some time as she cried softly into her arms, praying for it to be over. Finally, she felt him shrink inside of her and he pulled out of her brutalized sex. Jocelyn felt light headed, faint, and wondered if he was going to kill her now, then she heard a familiar voice. "You did very good Jocelyn, even better than I had hoped." Shocked, she turned to see the piercing gray of eyes of Captain Rodrick staring down at her. He was naked with a smirk on his face; the wolf was no where in sight. He leaned down and gently rolled her on to her back, lifting her from the ground into his arms. He began to walk with her cradled against his broad chest. "Don't worry," She heard him say as she began to pass out from shock, "By the next full moon I'll have you ready for me , you'll see."


End file.
